Two Sides
by toomanyt-shirts
Summary: Cyra Callon grew up in The First Order but always knew there was something wrong, so she joined the Resistance and became a double agent. Only General Leia knows of her role in the Resistance. When she is discovered and has to flee The First Order, Poe comes to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars.

I waited on the bridge for news as the pilot was tortured by Kylo Ren, fiddling with the small pendant around my neck in an effort to control my anxiety. I heard about him from Leia. He was a good pilot but impulsive. He seemed strong as he tried his best to resist Kylo. I sighed as Hux walked up to me. I was just under him in the ranks, while also being one of his best friends and his most trusted associate. Even though I was just below him in rank, we wore very similar uniforms.

"What has got you all glum today?"

I had to come up with a cover up for my sympathy for the poor pilot. "I thought that the pilot would put up more of a fight. Now I'm just disappointed in The Resistance." General Hux smiled beside me. "It's a wonder we haven't destroyed them all yet," I added on.

"We will."

We won't. Not with me there. I had to figure out a way to save the pilot without blowing my cover. Kylo left the room and I knew this was my chance. "I'm going to go assess the damage and speak to Kylo." Hux nodded and I took my leave. Officers and lower ranks straightened up and stood to the side as I walked through. If only they knew.

I ran into Kylo in the corridor. We stopped next to each other, but did not fave each other but instead stood side by side in opposite directions. "What happened?"

"The map is still on Jakku."

"I see. I will inform Hux after I assess the damage to the pilot."

"I will inform Hux Why do you need to assess the damage?" I laughed a little under my breath, bowing my head before looking up again.

"Kylo, you are not one to be gentle and we need him to last for more information."

Kylo nodded and started off. He suspected nothing. I stepped forward a few seconds after him and headed to the room. I adjusted my tight bun on the top of my head as I noticed strands of silver hair fall out. The neatness adds to my power. It shows that I should be respected.

The stormtrooper at the door opened the door and I strode in with my hands behind my back.

"Oh great. What do you want?"

"I am Lieutenant Gen-"

He rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I know who you are, miss."

"You do?" Did Leia tell him? Was he here to gather information from me.

"Yeah, you heartless bitch."

"Oh, so you don't know who I am."

"Yeah yeah, lady. What do you want? Did the other guy not get enough from me?"

I came closer and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to me in shock. "Do you have any wounds you need tending to?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"I see."

He shrugged his shoulder away from me.

"Have you heard of Dúbailte?"

"So this is an interrogation? Of course, I have heard of that guy. He's a legend. Do I know who he is? Nah."

"Wow, Dameron if you would just shut up and answer my question. I'm-" I was about to reveal who I was but the door opened. I turned to the door to see a stormtrooper.

I stepped away from the pilot. "What do you need?" I regained my military composure and stood up straight to demonstrate my power over him.

"Uhh. Kylo Ren needs the pilot."

"Close the door."

The other stormtrooper did as told.

"Take off your helmet" He did as told and I walked towards him.

He was nervous and I could tell.

"Why did you really come here? Do not lie to me either. The pilot here has already been testing my patience."

"Hey lady-" I help up a hand to shush him.

"Are you defecting soldier?"

"No no, no. I- uh. Yes. Please don't turn me in Lieutenant General Cyra. I will go back to my post."

"No. I need you to. Grab the pilot. Take a Tie fighter and get the plans."

I turned towards the pilot. "You know how to fly one, yes?"

"I won't bring those plans back for you."

"No, you are taking them to Leia. Tell her Dúbailte says hello. Tell her that something big is going to happen and I will try to send word soon." I walked forward and release him from his bonds. "This is all I can do without being caught. Act like I beat the crap out of you."

I turned towards the stormtrooper. "If you ever leak out who I am to anyone other than Leia, I will kill you."

"You have some twisted morals lady." Poe rasped out as he tried to get out of the chair.

"I know."

I left the room and told the one at the door that they were to see Kylo Ren. She headed back up to the control rooms pretending that I had no idea that there were a Resistance Pilot and a rogue stormtrooper working together.

An officer ran up to me. "Ma'am. General Hux needs you!" He immediately began to run back and I jogged after him, feigning panic.

"What happened?" I called as I ran forward to Hux.

"The pilot has escaped."

"They have taken out our turbolasers." Lieutenant Mitaka informed us.

Kylo stormed in and Hux informed him that a stormtrooper had helped.

"Cyra you were the last one to see the pilot. He had not escaped?" Hux asked. Kylo Ren stared and studied me, looking for any sign of a lie.

"No, FN-2187 came and said the pilot was to be taken to Kylo Ren. I left and came here to assist General Hux with his plans to get the map." I kept as straight of a face as I could. I could not see Kylo through his mask and could only hope that he bought my explanation.

Hux sighed.

"I'll be awaiting orders, sir."

Kylo walked towards me. "General Hux, are we aware of how the Resistance knew of the map?"

"No Kylo Ren." Kylo did not turn to Hux and Hux looked on with worry as Kylo walked forward.

"And you, lieutenant general?"

"No, sir. I was not made aware of the map until you demanded my squadrons to go with you." That was a lie as I had overheard the plan and had sent a coded transmission sent out to a secret Resistance hideout that Leia had me aware of.

"Why do you sound defensive?"

Hux stepped forward to defend me. "She is telling the truth. I was the one to inform her."

"I was not asking you General." Officers and troopers watched in silence as Kylo Ren leaned down to me.

"I am defensive because I know when I am being accused. I wasn't born yesterday. Now, if you will excuse me I have to speak to Captain Phasma about the stormtrooper that seems to have defected." I stepped to the side before turning and leaving.

He knows.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Wars.

I left to my room with an excuse of rest. Kylo Ren was already suspecting and it was no longer safe. I waited an hour after retiring to my quarters to pull out the transmitter I had hidden in a cabinet. I quickly pulled it out and tried to record my voice as quietly as possible.

"General Leia, this is Dúbailte. I need to request an extraction. I will await further instructions." I sent it out.

No reply.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

"How can we get you? Do you have Poe?" It was Leia.

"I helped him escape along with a defecting trooper. I thought he was going back to you. Went to Jakku to retrieve droid with the map."

There was another 5-minute pause.

"Go with Poe when he comes back."

"And if I'm caught?"

No reply.

I stood by the transmitter waiting.

Finally, I slid off of my bed and put the transmitter in the corner, crouching over it.

"Please princess, I am in danger. I think Ben Solo knows. I-"

"Knows what?" Hux stood just inside my door. I had been so focused on the transmitter I didn't hear him come in. I stood up.

"Armitage, please. Hear me out." He looked behind me. "Is that a transmitter? Oh, Cyra." Armitage ran a hand down his face and pressed the button to close the door. Frustration ran across his face before he sat down on my bed. "You were the one leaking our information? How long?"

"Armitage, I-"

"How long?"

"Two years."

"Cyra, why would you do this? That is treason!" I put my hands on his shoulders.

"What we do here, is terrible. We slaughter whole planets at the whim of Snoke or Kylo. I can't do that anymore."

"They kill too, Cyra. I have to turn you in. I have to." I took my hands off of his shoulders as he stood up.

"Lieutenant General Cyra Callon of The First Order, you are under arrest for treason."

I backed away from him. "Don't do this Armitage. The sentence for treason is death." He frowned and paused. " I'm your longest friend Armitage."

"You should have thought about that before you committed treason." He made a move to grab me. I pulled out my blaster and shot him in the thigh. He fell backward onto my bed.

He let out a grunt of pain. I aimed it at him again. "I'm sorry Armitage. Sit at the base of the bed." He did as told, staring me down the whole time. I pulled out a shirt from a drawer and wrapped his leg.

"Roll over." He did, and I tied his arms together. He rolled back over.

"I wish you wouldn't. If you turn in the Resistance information you can redeem yourself. We can go on as friends and you can become someone."

I shook my head and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, letting my lips rest there for a moment. This man had grown up right next to me. We were each other's saviors. He told me his dreams and aspirations, and I told him mine. My Armitage Hux, a young boy corrupted by his lust for power and a title, just like his father. He brought me along with him, promising to look after me, that we could become something. He became something, but it was no longer my Armitage. "I'll miss you, Armitage. I'll see you again one day and I hope that day you will join me."

I pulled back and walked out of the room. I walked into the control room where Kylo was. "I request to go down to Jakku."

"And why is that?" Kylo turned towards me.

"General Hux and I thought it best to oversee the capture and prevent escape again."

"I see. You may." I nodded and headed down to the departing squadrons. I climbed aboard. No one needed to ask why I was there. They had learned not to question their superiors, as they should. Hux and I had taught them well, and I regretted it to a large extent. I looked at these men and women I had torn away from their families and scarred them. Did they hate me? Did they respect me? I would have to ask FN-2187 later, but I really didn't want to know the answer.

I guess I had spaced out thinking about how badly I had damaged these people because a trooper came and stood in front of me. "The carrier has landed ma'am. What are your orders?"

"Patrol the area. If you find the droid or any Resistance allies, bring them to me first. Do not kill them. I have a few things I need." The trooper nodded and repeated the orders. I stepped off the craft and strolled into the trading port, a squadron of troopers marching behind me. Civilians began whispering in fear and astonishment. I paid it no mind, wanting to keep this quiet. I directed the troopers to check in different places, before conducting my own search.

I suddenly heard a crash and saw FN-2187 running my way with a girl and a droid. Where was Poe? "Wait!" I called out to them and stepped out to meet them. The girl went to hit me with a staff, but FN-2187 blocked it.

"Let me come with you." He nodded and we began to run. The girl looked confused. "You're with The Resistance! Arrest her or something!"

He looked at me with a pleading stare and I nodded. "I'm a defector! Now run!" I looked behind us and saw my own troopers chasing after us. I pulled my blaster out and shot backward at them. I realized then, I was running significantly slower than my two cohorts. I wasn't going to make it. I stopped.

FN-2187 turned back to me. "Come on!"

"Just go! And tell Leia that they are in danger." He nodded and kept moving.

I took off my cape and prepared myself to fight. I slid my feet apart for better grip in the sand. As the first trooper came up, I threw my cape over their head twisting them to the ground before shooting them. I kept shooting at every single one. One managed to come up behind me and held my torso and retrained my arms, so I flipped the two of us, releasing his grip on me. Suddenly, I was surrounded.

I fell forward onto my knees and placed my hands on my head and looked up as I saw a ship zoom across the sky.

I hope my warning could atone for my sins against the oppressed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the stormtrooper who cuffed me.

"What?"

"For hurting you." I was yanked up by my wrists harshly and lead to the craft.


	3. Chapter 3

They never took my uniform. I had expected them to. I was no longer worthy of these clothes. On the carrier, not one of the troopers said anything. I was the only superior in the area, but they still obeyed their orders.

As the troopers walked me through the corridors, everyone stared in awe. No one had suspected it. Hux was there. Someone had found him in my room, when they had went to search it. He stood next to Kylo Ren as I passed them. I couldn't read his face. As they walked me past, Kylo stepped in line and followed.

The transmitter was taken, but they didn't know the code. Hopefully, The Resistance was already aware of my situation. I could only hope The Resistance would come for me, although it was highly unlikely.

Now, I sat strapped to the very chair I had helped Poe escape from, in my tattered uniform, with Kylo Ren standing in front of me. He stood there silently.

"Kill me."

He said nothing. Only shook his head.

"You need me still." I knew it was coming but I had hoped that I would be killed instead. "I won't give it up easily."

"I know."

I felt it.

The slow pull of air from my lungs and the pressure building in my skull.

A scream ripped from my throat in pain, violation, and terror.

He will know me.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was a rebel once before. Armitage, my impulse control and my word of warning. He kept me grounded with my eye on the prize. My prize. He was my prize, my best friend._

 _I snuck out of my room that night and went to visit Armitage in the boy's dormitories. Each boy and girl got their own small room in the dormitories. It was meant to teach them to withstand isolation, but it just made it easier for me to sneak out._

 _In only my pajamas, I snuck down the halls of the boy's dormitories until I found the door that said 'Armitage Hux' on it. I slowly opened the unlocked door. At the academy, we weren't allowed to lock our doors. Armitage sat hunched over on his bed, staring at a tablet. His glasses sat at the bridge of his nose, his hair looked slightly unkempt, and still in his uniform. He was so focused on studying that he didn't notice me come in. I quickly grabbed the tablet from him and shut it off. Armitage looked slightly annoyed for a moment before a small smile found its way onto his face. "Cyra we have an exam tomorrow. I need to study, and you should be studying too!" I set the tablet on his bedside table._

 _"Armitage, you have the highest ranking in the academy. Have fun for once." I plopped down and laid on his bed._

 _"I have fun, Cyra. Now is just not the time for it."He gave me a gentle push with his foot and sat back._

 _"Sure it is. I have to keep you from becoming boring." I stood up and pulled a small radio from my pocket. "Dance with me."_

 _"How did you get that?"_

 _"Does it matter? Just dance with me." I extended my hand out to him and he took it. Slow jazz music began to pour out of the radio as we danced._ _I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest._

 _"Why do you try so hard?" I looked at him and he looked at me. "You are just supposed to. Try your best and be the best."_

 _"That is so boring." He chuckled._

 _"It is."_

 _"Well, as it is my duty to keep you from being boring, I guess I'll have to try too." He pulled me closer._

 _"I don't know what I would do without you Cyra."_

 _"Probably something tedious."_

My entire body ached with anger, despair, and distress. Aching muscles screamed as I tried to sit up in the chair. I looked at my hands, slick with my own blood and sweat, the blood coming from various lacerations across my body. My bottom lip boasted a large gash that definitely needed stitches and my right eye had quite an amount of bruises. My legs were weak from trying to fight back only to fail and have the pain double.

I finally fell forward onto the ground and attempted to crawl to the door. The plan? There was none. Just the desperate need to get out of there, for things to return to normal, to see Poe. He was supposed to get me out, I just knew it. FN- 2187 and that girl had to have told the resistance of my situation. They did. They did. I hope.

The funny thing about being in such a hopeless situation is that you find something to have hope in.

My hope was in Poe.

The door opened with a rush of air and in strode my favorite Kylo Ren.

"Where were you planning to go?"

I only managed to send him a glare as he stood above me. He squatted down to my level. "There is no use resisting me. We know what you have relayed to them. We need the code to the transmitter."

I spit blood into the face of his helmet.

"Fuck you, Kylo Ren."

He stood up and delivered a swift to my chest, leaving me gasping with pain.

"You had everything and now look at you. A disgusting traitor who will soon die."

The door slid open and Armitage walked in. "The droid has been found on Takodana." Kylo nodded and strode out leaving me with Armitage.

I knew I was to be killed, it was inevitable, but I never felt it coming. It seemed so strange that a few days ago I was at the top of the food chain. Now, I was black sheep of an already disgraced organization. How would they kill me? Would they have an insignificant trooper shoot me? Or would Kylo do it in some sick way? Or would it be my dear Armitage that would have the final pleasure of murdering me in front of the entire First Order as an example to all defectors? I imagine Snoke would be there to witness it.

"Cyra, please look at me."

I didn't want to. "Kill me, Armitage. Do it before anyone else does."

He knelt down next to me and turned my face towards him. He had pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab at my wounds.

"I won't kill you and neither will they. I can take you down to Takodana and you can try and escape from there. I can't do much for you other than that, but it is a chance." I grabbed Armitage's hand as he went to clean up my lip.

"Come with me." He only shook his head, pulling out a pair of cuffs and his blaster. After securing me in the cuffs he led me through the corridors and to the armory where I was given a trooper's suit.

"Go stand in with the departing squadrons."

"Thank you, Armitage."


End file.
